The Promise
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Zombie apocalypse!Klaine! :-) Written for darrensunderwear/Wings Of The Dreamers birthday! Short but sweet!


**A/N This is written for my little Tumblr project, Klainers Birthday drabbles. Check out my Tumblr (elisahpstarkid) to find out more about it. Happy birthday, _darrensunderwear_ or _Wings of the Dreamer_ on here! :-) I hope you have a great day!**

* * *

'Oh, my _God_,' Kurt whimpered as the door closest to him shuddered from the force of the bodies slamming against it. All the horrific images he was forced to witness in the past few months shot through his head as he squeezed his eyes closed in fear. He saw his father's body in the tire shop, he saw Rachel and Finn lying lifeless on the ground, their hands still intertwined but with blood everywhere. He heard Mercedes' screams and Tina and Mike's cries for help. He was all alone.

As another body slammed into the door, it creaked loudly in protest and Kurt knew it. _This is the end_, he though. _After two months surviving, fighting his way through those terrifying _zombies_ I am going to be torn apart on my first day in New York, the city I have always longed to be_.

Suddenly he felt a calloused hand close tightly around his wrist and he gasp but didn't make any move. He knew it was over; there was no reason to fight anymore. But wait… that hand felt quite.. Human?

'Come on, _please_. I want to save your life,' a voice hissed in his ear. Kurt's eyes snapped open and that's when he first laid eyes on him. The boy of his dreams.

The boy looked about Kurt's age, with matching rips in his once very pretty clothes. He had a big bush of curls on his head, falling _so_ beautifully on his just as beautiful face. He then met his eyes. They were perfect, a gorgeous hazel color and filled with raw panic, which brought Kurt straight back to Earth.

'I'm Kurt,' he whispered. A ghost of a smile appeared on the boy's face.

'Blaine,' he replied. 'Let's get out of here, Kurt.' Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's wrist and they started running across the room towards a rope ladder which Kurt hadn't even noticed hanging from the ceiling, just as the door finally gave in and no less than five bodies stumbled in. Kurt immediately adverted his eyes, knowing better than to look at them. The last time he did that, he was paralyzed in shock and luckily Tina had been there to save him that time… Blaine's hands grabbed his hips and guided him towards the rope ladder.

'Go on, Kurt,' he yelled. ' Climb!' Kurt started climbing frantically, focusing his eyes on the hole in the ceiling right above him. He felt Blaine joining him on the ladder and his heart was beating in his throat. As soon as he stuck his head through the hole he was overwhelmed with the feeling of fresh air on his face and closed his eyes in relief. He felt hands grabbing him under his armpits and dragging him onto a wooden floor. Every event of the past few months hit him so sudden and overwhelmingly he felt himself slip from consciousness. He vaguely remembered hearing ear-piercing screams before his world went black.

* * *

'… Jesus, Blaine, why do you always have to be the fucking _hero?!_' Blaine groaned loudly as his best friend Wes gently touched the wound on his ankle.

'I couldn't just- Ow, _fuck_! I couldn't just leave him there to die, dammit,' Blaine snapped back. Wes held his hands up in a defense gesture before turning back to the wound.

'It's not too severe,' he muttered. 'David can fix it up in no time.' Blaine nodded, barely listening to Wes. He finally noticed the beautiful boy lying on the floor a few feet away. He was still unconscious but otherwise seemed unharmed. Physically, that is. They were all emotionally unfixable after what they have been forced to see and do. And all of that because of some vague bacteria that had escaped from some lab in California.

But they were going to fight, Blaine was convinced of that. He, the Warblers and this beautiful boy named _Kurt_ were going to fight and do everything within their power to survive. And if they were to make it, Blaine might even some day pluck up the courage to ask Kurt to become his boyfriend. But until then, Blaine swore that he would do anything within his power to protect Kurt. That was a promise.


End file.
